


Implanted memories

by kindaeccentric



Series: MCU drabbles and one-shots to soothe the pain (with ships) [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Blade Runner, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, No Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: Blade Runner AU tiny thing nobody asked for, in which Loki is a replicant and Thor a blade runner





	Implanted memories

Loki was standing in the middle of Thor’s tiny apartment in a green faux fur coat, arms crossed and holding himself for comfort, his cheeks wet from crying and small, but visible dark smudges of black makeup under his eyes, when Thor poured himself a drink.

‘Go home. There is nothing for you to do here.’

‘There is nothing for me there either now. I don't even know what I exist for.’

Thor looked at him over his shoulder and poured another glass, then handed it to Loki.

‘I’m sorry.’

Loki took it, but didn't drink, just kept staring at Thor.

‘I have a memory of you cutting your hand on a piece of glass when we… when you and your brother sneaked into that closed building.’

‘I remember. A homeless guy scared us, I was crying, so he took my hand and we had blood on both of our hands. It really unnerved our mother.’

Loki smiled at the memory, that did not belong to him and it only made him look even more miserable. Thor despite his mixed feelings couldn't bring himself to point it out.

‘You should still go soon, so they don't think you ran away and send a blade runner after you.’

‘Maybe I don't even mind any more…’

Thor gave Loki a cold, angry look.

‘Never say things like that.’

‘What do you care? You hate me.’

‘I don't hate you. I don't really think about you in these categories.’

Thor sat down in his chair and took a big swig of the drink, almost emptying the glass all at once. Loki still haven't moved from his spot.

‘How many memories from my brother did they give you?’

‘I don't know. Many. I don't remember you as an adult. Apart from… really meeting you. Unless you’ll tell me it didn't happen.’

‘It did.’

‘That’s my own memory then. It's… comforting.’

Thor looked at Loki’s face, that in that first meeting he thought was beautiful. It didn't have any sign of resemblance to his dead brother, that's why it was an even bigger shock to find out.

‘You know, I asked for your files. Do you want to know at least what's in there?’

Loki nodded.

‘Apparently my father recorded my brother's memories, shortly before he died, and made you as an experiment. To check if… if his memories will make you be him. Bring him back from the grave.’

‘But I’m not your brother.’

‘No, you're definitely not.’

‘Yet I know you, at least part of you.’

‘That part is long dead. Like the one Loki, that was my brother.’

The uncomfortable silence made Loki finally take a sip of his drink. He coughed and cursed.

‘It's strong. And tastes like... I know I don't really live that long, but I tasted alcohol before and this is simply terrible.’

Thor couldn't stop himself from a chuckle.

‘You don't really have to drink it.’

‘No, I will.’

Loki took another sip and this time it went more smoothly. He started to walk around the apartment slowly, looking at Thor’s things, some remnants of the past, memorabilia. At some point he left the empty glass on a shelf, took off his coat and let it fall to the floor, too focused on all the objects he had only a faint, and not his, memory off. Thor didn't stop him. He observed him, his elegant, long, but strong body, designed by someone to look like this, to be perfect. He walked up behind him and put his hands on his arms in a loose embrace, and it made Loki whine in faint protest, but he didn't try to escape.

‘No. Don't. Please…’

‘What am I doing, that you don't want me to be doing?’

Loki was suddenly spun to face Thor and embraced around the waist. Loki almost lost his balance and grabbed Thor’s arms for leverage. They both froze for a short moment, a bit shocked by their own actions and looked at each other with wide eyes.

‘I’m so sorry…’, said Thor quietly and pressed his mouth to Loki’s in a gentle, yet desperate kiss. Loki was conflicted and kissed him back, but his hands hit his chest in confusion and their lips parted. Thor still held him close.

‘Will you retire me for being a rebellious replicant?’

‘No. I will love you.’


End file.
